


【DMC||YV】ANIMA/无光之旅

by AHydrogen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 不是所有故事都带有希望和温暖的气息。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil & Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	【DMC||YV】ANIMA/无光之旅

0  
他能感觉到维吉尔的温度，自刀刃传来，柔软到令他有点困惑。  
他以前也弄伤过维吉尔，手指、手臂又或是一些其他地方，男孩总容易在和兄弟的打闹中弄伤自己，像是一条愚蠢的小狗。

1  
维吉尔的腹部很温暖，像是一滩小小的温泉，阎魔刀矗立其中，深感不快。  
周围的恶魔沿着他剖开的伤口扒拉着维吉尔的肚皮，小男孩的惨叫已经有些断断续续——他会死吗？阎魔刀不太确定，维吉尔很多地方都非常人类，包括个性中软弱的那一面——过高的自尊心已经对于未来过于乐观的期待——他仍在幻想自己突然爆发出什么神力可以立刻跳起来把围着他为非作歹的那群恶魔全都揍扁。  
这是不可能的，阎魔刀想，维吉尔还太弱了，连带着自己也不得不跟着一块儿遭殃，作为一把武器，在魔界的这些日子他不得不把魔力逆向输送给维吉尔好确保这个孩子不至于立刻就死掉。  
自己现在的行为到底是不是正确的？  
阎魔刀心中突然冒出了这个疑问——诚然，他对斯巴达有承诺，可这又算得上什么呢？维吉尔太弱了，他已经受够他的无能了，此时此刻，摆脱这个小男孩对他名字的桎梏重新回顾恶魔的姿态对于他而言才是最明智的选择，但是……  
但是？但是什么？阎魔刀，你居然在犹豫。  
他突然惊愕地意识到，跟随斯巴达在人间的这段岁月早已对他造成了无法挽回的伤害。  
这究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？  
他烦闷地发出低微的刀鸣，恶魔鼓噪起来，扒拉伤口的爪子陷得更深。  
光滑而轻薄的是皮肤，柔滑粘腻的是脂肪，一丝一丝富有纤维感的是血肉……小男孩正在被剖开，伤口逐渐扩大，阎魔刀甚至感到自己不再被紧紧裹住了。  
或许这一回，维吉尔要死了。  
就在此时，阎魔刀突然感到被什么力量提了起来，有恶魔在说话。  
“这玩意儿也太沉了。”他的爪子在刀柄上擦了两下，阎魔刀嗅到了维吉尔的味道。  
“他已经没用了。”另一个恶魔对他嗤之以鼻，“这小孩马上要吸干他的魔力了，你看，他的伤口，快长好了。”  
“这可不行。”另一个笨头笨脑的家伙喃喃重复道，“这可不行。这可不行。”  
他扒开距离维吉尔腹部最近的恶魔生气地弯腰重新把伤口撕开，“还不能好，还不能好。”他注视着奄奄一息的男孩鲜红可爱的脏器说，“你还要给我生宝宝。”

2  
那是一个子宫，来自某种繁殖能力旺盛的虫形恶魔。  
半死的器官泛着诡异的紫色光泽，眼前昏昏沉沉的维吉尔一下子甚至看不清它的具体轮廓。  
这会儿想呕吐的欲望超过了一切，可被迫剖开的身体却无法支持他完成这个行为了。  
他痛苦地想，为什么这一切还没有结束？为什么由他结束这一切——结束这些耻辱？  
这些该死的恶魔到底想对他做什么？取出他的内脏？把他生吞活剥？  
别再叽叽喳喳的了！  
但丁……是你吗？但丁？该死的，你为什么总是这么吵闹？  
他烦闷地挣扎，挥舞手臂，而后又感到疼痛，轻盈的风在他意识的边缘打转，而后他扭过头，看着被石头砸烂的手……那是……自己的手吗？  
好痛。  
好痛。  
好痛。  
他张开嘴，可却什么都喊不出来。  
而后，一种恐怖的感觉就再度袭击了他。  
他感到有什么奇异的触须探进了他的器官——肠胃、肝胆、肺部、心脏……它在干什么？它要变成什么？维吉尔惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛。  
然而在视线尽头的，却是黑暗，如死寂般的黑暗。

3  
他死过去两次，肤色变得又青又白，眼睛也不再有半点神采。  
痛苦已经远离他的意识了，阎魔刀意识到，那个男孩甚至再也不会无意识地从他身上摄取魔力了。  
终于要结束了。  
阎魔刀缓慢地缓慢地叹了口气。  
他感到封印在他灵魂上的锁链腐朽到几乎一碰就碎，可忽然之间，他对这份桎梏产生了一种难以言喻的惋惜之情。  
斯巴达的孩子，你的挣扎到此为止了吗？  
然而，就在此时，一阵孩子的抽泣声突然传进了他的耳朵里。  
那是维吉尔——几乎从来不哭的维吉尔。  
他无意识地啜泣着，高热在他支离破碎的身体里燃烧，那缓慢自愈的躯壳扭曲而可怖。他躺在那里，挣扎着，来回扭动，最后又蜷成一团，可没过多久，他被重新拉开了，恶魔抓住了他的脚，强迫他平躺开来。他口齿不清地哀叫，像是小小的野兽。  
很痛苦。  
不属于他的恶毒魔力正在他身体里快速生长。  
它攀附住其他器官，从中榨取属于男孩的最后一点力量，而后张开、张开，铲断肌肉、切开血管、压碎骨头，一点一点，将他的身体劈开。  
阎魔刀突然感到一阵恶寒。  
这些智能低下的恶魔在干什么？他们难道以为在维吉尔体内种下一个子宫就会让他自然而然地长出阴道为他们培育更多低劣的眷属吗？  
真是可笑。  
你们怎么敢，怎么敢如此玷污斯巴达的声名？  
忽然之间，破败的旧刀中炸开几乎可怕的魔力，它像是矛，狠毒地刺中了几个靠近他的恶魔的躯体。  
可怖的恶魔们发出尖锐的嘶鸣，痛苦也一起涌入了阎魔刀的意识。

2  
那是个男孩，白色的男孩。  
他一个人坐在公园里，像是在生闷气。  
阎魔刀并不记得他的名字，他只知道此时此刻，自己就该朝他走去。  
“你是谁，为什么在这里？”他问。  
男孩飞快地瞥了他一眼，提防似的往旁边挪了挪，“那你又是谁？”  
“我是恶魔。”阎魔刀说，“我现在很虚弱，所以我离开了会让我受伤的地方。”  
“真好。”男孩的语气并不像是在说谎，“要是可以，我也想逃跑。”  
“从哪里？”阎魔刀问。  
“从但丁那里，那个蠢蛋。”男孩气呼呼地说，“他又在我的书上乱涂乱画，还偷偷趁着我睡觉换掉了留声机里的唱碟。”  
“这不是什么大事。”阎魔刀嗤之以鼻。  
“可他应该被惩罚，爸爸和妈妈老是护着他，这不公平！”男孩仰头瞪了阎魔刀一眼，“他还总是吵我，像是妖怪，就’啊——’得一声叫起来，没完没了，我恨他。”  
“这也没什么大不了。”阎魔刀感到无聊，他厌倦地看了那个男孩一眼，可白色的男孩的脸上不知何时变得几乎血肉模糊。  
“很痛，很痛，很痛……或许我应该把但丁那家伙打一顿！不然他永远都不会消停！你看，他又来了！”男孩说，可话音刚落，他的下颚就发出清脆的声音，阎魔刀看到鲜血从他的口腔里喷溅出来，男孩瞪圆眼睛捂住脖子。  
他的舌头在往气管里滑，他要死了。  
想到这里，阎魔刀想起了他的名字。  
他叫维吉尔，他是斯巴达的孩子——那个不幸掉落魔界的孩子。

1  
他的兄弟早已不是困扰着他的小小灾厄，可如今，他能摸索这苦难唯一的度量就是但丁——他灵魂的反面，一个吵闹、鲜活总给人带来无尽的烦恼和痛楚的红彤彤的灵魂。  
维吉尔醒来时，他已经感觉不到自己的双腿。  
不属于自己的内脏仍在生长，它甚至和他的胯骨扭打到了一起。  
恶魔们窃窃私语，而后从地上抓起一把满是灰尘的刀。  
他认得它，那是父亲留给他最后的宝物。  
霎时间，愧疚、自责和痛苦让他无法抑制地浑身发抖——他竟然想要逃跑，想要抛下父亲的荣誉和骄傲头也不回地跑掉。自己是何其弱小、可悲又可憎？  
【我还不能死。】  
维吉尔咬着牙想。  
【不管怎么样，我都不能死。】  
不能以这样屈辱的方式死去。  
【不要逃避，维吉尔。你要亲眼看看对你施加的这一切险恶。】  
他咬紧恐惧，盯着那再次切开自己的恶魔的动作——先是胯部，而后是小腹，再然后是粗鲁的撕扯，那邪恶的紫色内脏在他身体里蓬勃成长，而那些恶魔手舞足蹈地庆祝起来。  
他们又商量了一阵，而后再次举起刀。  
这次，刀从他的体内向外，刺开一条小径。  
鲜血顺着甬道向外，维吉尔甚至有种仿佛自己再次失禁了一般的羞耻感。  
【没关系，即便如此，你也得忍耐下去，维吉尔。】  
你要不惜一切手段，丑陋地活下去。  
吞食魔力、啃咬猎物，直到再次站起来。  
想到这里，他怔怔地伸手，摸了摸一半仍插在他体内的残破的魔刀。  
细微的震颤像是在对他的灵魂低声细语。  
“没关系……”维吉尔闭上眼低声呓语道，“没关系……”  
我会活下去。  
我要活下去。  
我能活下去。  
不可见的魔力自他的手指钻进了他的身体。

0  
其实有的时候阎魔刀也不能完全确定维吉尔就是百分之百的维吉尔本人。  
他死过太多次了、被植入不属于他的部分、被组装成丑陋的怪物、又或是移除这里和那里……他早已成为了那种不可言喻的怪物，全然崭新又破败陈腐。  
他是一条不断被重造的船，失去了可爱的面貌，丑陋而扭曲地航行着、航行着。  
或许终有一日，他会在自己的废墟中变成灰烬，可在此之前，他绝不会停下脚步。  
因为他是维吉尔，能以最丑陋的方式活下去的小男孩。  
风暴再也无法将他伤害，毕竟如今——  
他即雷霆。

END


End file.
